The Good Curse
by RockerKiki
Summary: You're what? Find out what happens with the Sohmas meet a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I wish I did!~**

**Chapter 1**

'This is the worse day of my life,' Akira thought as she was walking home from school. Earlier that day she had almost got hit by a car going to school, then her locker got stuck and she was later for class, then she opened her locker and everything fell out of it. And that's not even half of it, so I think you get the now she is peacefully walking home from school when...five guys jump out of no where and start trying to kidnap her. She struggles and tries to get away but they only start to hit her. She was half out of it when she heard voice say,  
"Hey, morons! Do you like picking on people smaller than? Cause if that's the case why don't you fight me?" One of the guys yelled,  
"You little punk. Get him!" Akira watched as the five guys advanced at this orange haired kid and...he beat them all he was done he went over to see if Akira was alright.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked her. And she answered  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. The name's Kyo Sohma." he said before she replied,  
"My name's Akira Soka."  
"Well keep an eye out for these thugs, they've been known to attack twice." he told her before turning and leaving.  
"Thanks," was all Akira yelled after him. 'So he's a Sohma. Interesting.' Akira thought as she turned and headed next of school was a lot better than the day before. Then later on that day she was looking down at the floor walking down the hall headed for lunch when she ran into someone. It was Kyo.  
"Oh hi Kyo."  
"Hi Akira. You should be more careful."  
"I know thanks, see ya." she said as she started for lunch again. Then Kyo called after her,  
"Hey Akira, what to eat up on the roof with me?"  
"Sure. Thanks."They both went up to the roof and ate. Halfway through the lunch period, Akira looked at Kyo and asked,  
"Kyo,what's it like being the cat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Akira and the story line.**

**Chapter 2**

-Recap-  
"Kyo, what's it like being the cat?"  
-End of Recap-

Kyo looked at Akira with wide eyes,  
"How do you know?" he asked shocked.  
"I know a lot more you think." she answered slyly. Kyo asked,  
"Who are you?"  
"Yeah, I think I should tell you the truth. But you can't tell the teachers or I'll be in trouble for lying about my name." Akira replied,  
"My name is, actually, Akira Sohma, not Soka." This blow Kyo away. She was a Sohma. How? He looked at her and she said,  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but no one is suppose to know." Kyo could tell she was upset about not tell him so he looked her in the eyes and said,  
"It's okay. I can understand."  
"Thanks." Akira replied quietly. Their was a long silence. Kyo was the one who broke the silence.  
"Hey, Akira." She looked up and answered,  
"Yeah?"  
"How about you come over to our house tonight." Kyo suggested. Akira smiled and said,  
"Thanks, Kyo. I think I will." And with that the bell rang signally the end of afternoon, on the way home, Akira meet Tohru and Yuki.  
"It looks like that stupid cat finally got a girlfriend." Yuki said. That ticked Kyo off,  
"Why, you dumb rat." Akira shook her head as she turned to Tohru and asked,  
"Are they always like this?" Tohru shooked her head as she answered,  
"Yes."  
"Well what else would you expect from the rat and cat of the zodiac?" Akira stated. When she said that Yuki and Tohru frozed in their tracks. 'She knows.' they thought together. Kyo stepped in and said,  
"Yeah, yeah, she knows get over it."  
"But how?" asked Yuki. Akira moved out from behind Kyo and answered,  
"My name is Akira Sohma, I know all about the family curse." And with that they all began heading for Shigure's house they got there, as soon as Akira walked in Shigure looked at her and said,  
"Oh hello, Akira. I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all stop. Kyo said,  
"You know each other?"  
"Yeah, we met once, when I was about four."Akira replied. That evening, Akira and Tohru both fixed supper. Everyone enjoyed it. At the table Shigure looked up and said,  
"Oh Akria, I almost forgot to ask you. Where are you living?"  
"Oh, I've got an apartment not far from the school." Akira answered.  
"Well if you'd like you could stay here, if you'll except my offer." Shigure suggested.  
"That would be nice. I'll just run home and get some of my clothes." she answered as she got up and headed for the door,  
"Be back soon." As she ran out the door Tohru yelled after her,  
"Becareful." When Akira made it to her apartment she put all of her stuff together and started heading back. Just then Kyo was lying on his bed, think. Then he remembered what happened yesterday...

_ Five guys jump out of no where and start trying to kidnap her. She struggles and tries to get away but they only start to hit her. She was half out of it when she heard voice say,  
"Hey, morons! Do you like picking on people smaller than? Cause if that's the case why don't you fight me?" One of the guys yelled,  
"You little punk. Get him!" Akira watched as the five guys advanced at this orange haired kid and...he beat them all he was done he went over to see if Akira was alright.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked her. And she answered  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. The name's Kyo Sohma." he said before she replied,  
"My name's Akira Soka."  
"Well keep an eye out for these thugs, they've been known to attack twice." he told her before turning and leaving.  
"Thanks," was all Akira yelled after him._

Kyo shot up out of bed and ran out the door to find Akira. As he ran he thought, 'Kyo, you idiot. You warned her not to go out alone. Those guys might attack her again.'

Akira was walking peacefully towards Shigure's house when...five guys jumped out of no where. They all had either had a pipe or a stick except for one. The one that had no weaponsaid,

"Oh look, your orange-haired friend isn't here to protect you." as he pulled out a pocket knife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Last time I'm admitting the sad truth, that I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 3**

-Recap-  
Akira was walking peacefully towards Shigure's house when...five guys jumped out of no where. They all had either had a pipe or a stick except for one. The one that had no weapon said,  
"Oh look, your orange-haired friend isn't here to protect you." as he pulled out a pocket knife.  
-End of Recap-

Akira took a step back and was about to turn and run but it was too late. They all charged at her and started to hit her with the pipes, then she some how wiggled loosed and tried to run for it, but the guy with the knife grabbed her and put the knife up against her back.  
"Trying to get away, huh. It ain't gonna happen." He said as he pushed the knife into her back. Akira fell to her knees in the guy grabbed her hair and pulled her head was in pain, her back was bleeding freely and the guy was pulling her head back with her hair. He lower the knife to her neck and he whispered to her,  
"Now are you going to common down so we can finish doing what we want with you?" Akira had had enough of this, she opened her mouth and bit down on the guy's arm, hard. He screamed in pain before smacking Akira across the face, and she fell flat on the ground.  
"You little bitch." the guy yelled before stabbing the knife into Akira's chest. She screamed. Kyo was running as fast as he could towards Akira's apartment when he heard a scream. He know right away it was Akira. He ran even faster but when he got there he found Akira lying on the ground and blood everywhere. Kyo immediately ran over to her and said,  
"Akira, say something!"  
"Something." he heard her say weakly. She was still alive, but barely. He scooped her up in his arms and starting running back to Shigure's house. On the way he stopped and used a pay phone to call Shigure and tell him. Shigure immediately said,  
"Get her back here fast. I'll call Hatori." Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were waiting in the living room for Shigure to come out and tell them how Akira was. Tohru looked at Kyo and said,  
"Kyo-kun, there's blood all over your shirt." Kyo looked down at his shirt and then replied,  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to change." Kyo got up and started to head for his room. When he got upstairs, he saw Shigure come out of the room that was going to be Akira's, hopefully. Shigure walked over to Kyo and said,  
"I've got some good news and some bad news."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba!**

**Chapter 4**

-Recap-  
Shigure come out the room that was going to be Akira, hopefully. Shigure walked over to Kyo and said,  
"I've got some good news and some bad news."  
-End of Recap-

Kyo looked at Shigure before Shigure said,  
"The bad news is Akira didn't make it." Kyo was shocked. He then went,  
"So what's the good news?" Now Kyo could tell Shigure was trying now to laugh.  
"The good news is the bad news is a lie." Shigure answered before cracking up laughing. Now that really made Kyo mad, he screamed out,  
"You moron, don't scare somebody like that." Kyo's screaming made Yuki and Tohru coming running upstairs. When they got there Kyo was storm for to his room and Shigure was laughing in the hallway. Kyo got finished changing his shirt and went to see Akira. He opened the door, but he didn't see Yuki or Tohru sitting by Akira, all he saw was Akira all bandaged up and unconscious. He turned around and went back to his room.

That night, Kyo snuck out of his room to see Akira. He had to. He quietly went in and sat down next to the bed and just stared down at his feet. Then suddenly someone asked,  
"Why the long face, Kyo?" He looked up and was looking into her beautiful deep blue eyes.  
"You're awake." Kyo said happily. Akira smiled and said,  
"You didn't answer my question." Kyo expression immediately changed, he looked down and said,  
"This is all my fault." Akira reached her hand out and pushed his head up, before saying,  
"Kyo, it's not your fault."  
"Yes it is, I should have gone with you. I should've known they would attack you again." Kyo said and he pulled his head out of Akira's hand and walked over to the window. Akira slowly, and painfully, sat up on the bed.  
"Kyo, I should have heeded your warning. You warned me that they might attack me again. I should have listened. If part of it is your fault, even more if it is my fault." Akira said as she slowly stood up and walked over to Kyo's side and looked into his orange eyes. Kyo turned to her and said sincerely,  
"You idiot. Get back in that bed." Akira was leaning on Kyo's shoulder for support,  
"I would if I could." she replied weakly. Kyo scooped her up bridal style and laid he down in the bed.  
"Now get some rest." Kyo said as he turned towards the door.  
"You, too, Kyo." Akira said softly. When Kyo turned around to close the door, he saw that she was already sound asleep.

The next morning, Kyo helped Akira down the stairs to the dinning room because she refused to have her food taken upstairs to her. They had been eating for about five minutes, when Akira said,  
"There's something I need to tell you, guys." Akira knew she had to tell them sometime and seeing it was a Saturday, she could lock herself up in her room if they got mad.  
"I hadn't told you guys about my part in the zodiac curse." This got everyone's attention.  
"My part in the Sohma family curse is...," she paused for a minute before saying, "I'm the one who can break the curse." This astonished everyone, everyone that is except Shigure. This Kyo noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter Five:**

"Shigure, you already know this didn't you?" Kyo asked suspiciously.  
"As a matter of fact I did." Shigure answered commonly. Just then the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it." Akira said but Kyo pushed her back down into her seat and went to answered the door. Then two kids, a boy and girl, walked in and the little girl ran over to Tohru and yelled,  
"Onee-chan!" before hugging her. Tohru smiled widely and said,  
"Kisa, Hiro, it's nice to see you two." Then everyone heard Kyo yelling. Next thing they knew Haru is walking through the door with Rin close behind. Rin and Haru meet eyes with Akira and then...Rin hugged Akira. This shocked everyone but Akira, Rin, and Haru. Rin and Akira broke the hug and Rin noticed Akira's wound in her chest.  
"Oh my gosh, Akira! What happened?" Rin yelled. Haru walked over and put his hand on Akira's shoulder and asked,  
"What have you been getting yourself into this time?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Akira answered. Then Kyo blurted out,  
"How the hell do you know each other?" Akira looked at Kyo and answered,  
"The three of us have been friends for about two years now." Kyo looked at Rin and Haru and was about to say something when Akira added,  
"And I asked them not to speak of me to any other members of the Sohma family." Kyo shut him mouth. Then everyone heard the screeching of tires coming from outside.  
"I'll get it this time." Akira said as she stood up to answer the door. Rin looked at Shigure and asked,  
"Okay, how did she get stabbed." But Shigure didn't answer Kyo did.  
"She got jumped by a bunch of thugs and I found her and brought her back here." Kyo said. Akira heard Kyo's tone of voice and could tell he was still mad at himself but she knew now was not the time to talk to him about it. Akira turned and opened the front door to see...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Recap-  
Akira heard Kyo's tone of voice and could tell he was still mad at himself but she knew now was not the time to talk to him about it. Akira turned and opened the front door to see...  
-End of Recap-

"You." Akira hissed as she started to close the door in the person's face, but they stopped it.  
"Is that the way to treat family, Akira?"  
"It is when the family's you, Akito." Akira said as she stared into Akito's face.  
'Why did Akito have to show up now?' Akira thought.  
"Aren't you going to let me in?"  
"No." Akira shook her head.  
"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners." Akito said as he pulled back his hand and pushed Akira back and out she hit a heard Akira hiss. He found this weird because Akira was a nice girl from what he knew. Then he heard a loud _thud_ and ran to the hallway. He saw Akira leaning up against the wall and Akito at the saw Kyo out of the corner of her and watched as he stared at Akito. Then Yuki, Tohru, Rin, and Haru were behind Kyo, looking from Akira to Akito. Akira started to get up and she looked at Akito.  
"What did you come here for? To screw something else up!" Akira questioned Akito. Everyone else just stared; no one had ever talked to Akito like that before without getting attacked.  
"Actually, I'd heard you were here thought I'd say hi. Is it so wrong to want to say hello to my sister?"  
"Well, you said hi, so now leave." Akira ordered as she stepped toward the door, ready to slam it into Akito's face.  
"You know, you should get your attitude adjusted, sister. It would do you wonders. Later." Akito said as he left. Akira slammed the door shut and turned and walked past everyone and started to head up to her room.  
"Akira, wait!" Akira turned around and there stood Kyo at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What, Kyo?" Akira asked a little impatiently.  
"What did Akito mean by his sister?" Kyo asked Akira curiously.  
"Because I'm his sister." Akira said bitterly as she turned and raced up to her room, leaving a group of dumb-struck person in the dining room.

It was about 4:00 when Akira snuck out of the house. Ran and ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, not caring either. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, they all knew now, and they would hate her for it. Akira hated Akito, she hated Akito a lot. But she couldn't do much about it; so she just kept going.

Kyo got up at 4:30 to go train. He walked into the hallway and instantly looked in the direction of Akira's room and noticed something, her door was wide open. He ran over and looked in. There was no one in her room. He turned and ran downstairs for the door.  
"Akira!" he shouted as he walked onto the porch. He had known she was upset, but why didn't she leave. Last time she left she was attacked. Kyo busted into a run as he went looking for her, hoping she was okay.

Akira had somehow ended up at the park. She walked over and sat on a swing and started to gentle swing. Then it all hit her again, and her vision began to get blurring. They all had to hate her, and she hated it.

Kyo had been running around like a mad man trying to find Akira. He finally stopped to caught his breathe in front of the park. Then he heard a swing squeaking and looked at the swing set. He smiled as he saw Akira sitting in the swing and he started to walk over to was letting the tears fall down her cheeks when she heard someone say, "Akira, where have you been?" She looked up and saw Kyo's relieved face. She quickly looked down but wasn't fast enough. "Akira, what's wrong?" Akira couldn't hold it in any longer, she bolted up and yelled, "What do you think is wrong Kyo? Everyone hates me just because I'm Akito's sister. Yuki, Tohru, Rin, you, you all must hate me." She finished and fell to her knees, and felt a pair of arms go around her. "I don't hate you, Akira." Akira hugged Kyo back and said, "Thank you." The two of them stood up and Kyo said, "Come on, let's go home." "That sounds good to me." Akira said as her and Kyo started to walk, then Akira heard, "Kyo-Kun!"I wonder who that is? You'll found out who later. Please rate or message!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.**

**Chapter 7**

-Recap-  
The two of them stood up and Kyo said,  
"Come on, let's go home."  
"That sounds good to me." Akira said as her and Kyo started to walk, then Akira heard,  
"Kyo-Kun!"  
-End of Recap-

Akira and Kyo turned their heads and saw Kagura, but she wasn't along, there was a guy walking beside her. A guy Akira recognized.  
"Oh. Hey, Akira!" Kagura said (half screamed) as she hugged Akira, and she hugged back.  
"Hey, Kagura. Long time no see." They stopped hugging and Kagura jumped and hugged Kyo, while Akira turned to the other guy.  
"Been a while, Akira."  
"Yes, it has been, Tyrio." They both smiled.  
"It's good to see you, bud." Akira said as she put her fist in the air and they knuckled.  
"You haven't changed a bit." Tyrio said. Akira just smiled and said,  
"You got that right." Akira turned around and looked at Kyo and Kagura. Kagura was latched onto Kyo's arm and he looked miserable. He then looked at Akira and said,  
"Come on, you should head back before you get attacked again."  
"Oh, shut up, Kyo." Akira said as she by him, playfully punching his arm.  
"That's not funny."  
"Maybe not, but your expressions are." Akira just shook her head as they headed back to Shigure's.

When they got there, everyone greeted them with open arms.  
"Hey, Tohru. Keeping these guys in line?" Kagura said as she hugged her.  
"I guess." Tohru said as she hugged back. Then Kagura stepped back and said,  
"Everyone, this is Tyrio Sohma. He's a good friend of mine and Akira's, and I think you know Kyo, Tyrio." Tyrio looked at Kyo and nodded.  
"Yep, same old Kyo." Kyo half-grinned and said,  
"You haven't changed yourself, Tyrio." Tyrio grinned as he began to meet everyone else. 'I'm so happy.' Akira thought as she smiled. 'Everything is actually working out this time.'

Kyo was leaning up against a wall and was watching the introductions. Then he saw Akira out of the corner of his eye, smiling. 'I'm glad she's happy.' he thought as he let a smile creep across his face.

"How do you guys talk me into this?" Kyo griped as they walked through the streets.  
"What's the matter, Kyo-Kun? Didn't you want to go in the group date?" Kagura asked him. Kyo sighed,  
"Yes." He really wanted to come, but not with Kagura. Kyo looked up to the front of the group where Akira and Tyrio were walking. 'Man, why do I have to feel this way?'

The group date finally ended. 'Thank the gods.' Kyo thought as he finally got his arm back.  
"Sorry, I'd like for you to stay, but I gave the spare room to Akira." Shigure apologized.  
"It's okay. Akira lives here, I don't. Well, see you guys later." Kagura waved as she left.  
"See you later." Tyrio said as he looked at everyone, especially Tohru, before leaving. 'I knew it. He likes her.' Akira thought as she headed up to her room. She was tired. Her wounds weren't fully healed and she had been running like a mad woman this morning. 'I'm an idiot.' Akira thought as she shut her bedroom door.

"Akira, it's time for supper." Kyo said as he knocked on her door. There was no answer to he opened the door a little and peeked his head in, Akira was lying sideways on the bed asleep. Kyo walked in and laid her in the bed straight before covering her with a sheet.  
"Sweet dreams, Akira." Kyo whispered as he left to go tell the others to let her sleep.


End file.
